


Fievel X Tanya - Princess Carry

by Myst_Knight



Category: An American Tail (Movies), Fievel's American Tails (TV)
Genre: Art, Brother/Sister Incest, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Fievel carries Tanya "princess-style." Fievel/Tanya themes.
Relationships: Fievel Mousekewitz/Tanya Mousekewitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The first Furry dedicated collection on A3O!





	Fievel X Tanya - Princess Carry

Just something to keep y'all entertained while we ride out the virus. It's always kind of interesting when a shorter guy gives a taller girl a princess carry. ^_^

(Fievel X Tanya Mousekecest)


End file.
